


生前“生”后事

by 玖幺叁 (Kaxia_Blaygun)



Series: ニズフジ_神明×双性AU(Ninja Slayer) [3]
Category: Ninja Slayer - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Dark Ninja, Confessions, Consent, Crossovers&Fandom Fusions, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex, M/M, My First Smut, PTSD, Porn, Romance, Top Nidhogg(Ninja Slayer)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaxia_Blaygun/pseuds/%E7%8E%96%E5%B9%BA%E5%8F%81
Summary: 神道教神明Nidhogg×双性人Dark Ninja私设Crossover奇幻综漫AU雷点：薛定谔的OOC，双性H，生子提及
Relationships: Nidhogg(Ninja Slayer)/Dark Ninja
Series: ニズフジ_神明×双性AU(Ninja Slayer) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208219





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *受方是双性，H时思想会微妙地偏向女性，慎下拉
> 
> *淫秽发言/露骨描写极多，慎下拉
> 
> *具体设定文本抄送：[点我](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017934/chapters/73912062)
> 
> *1～4章：2043年，第四部时间点，私设告白后热恋期  
> 5章：2050年，神明复活后，总之还是热恋中

断刀告白事件之后フジオ表现得更加开放了些，反正就是被宠着有恃无恐，同时也算是一种撒娇。其次ザンゲツ的身体真的相当令他满足，不说比他大一圈多的体型差，8cm刚好能被抱起来亲的身高差，能够把他尽情顶弄的无尽体力。最重要的还是那根粗长蛇阴茎的尺寸和持久。也许第一次被肏进子宫内射后就无法离开了也说不定，フジオ被肉棒快速捅着雌穴直到蛇精注满小腹时模糊地想着。与白蛇四年间的性爱生涯将灰发青年的女性器官开发得十分彻底，同时令卵巢不断催化着他双性中的雌性本能。

フジオ想到《古事记》中所记载的ninja受孕秘法，于是告诉了ザンゲツ，就看到拿着酒壶的年长者差点没把手里的东西砸了。

“你们的《古事记》到底是啥倒霉催的玩意儿？《爱经》嘛？不过仔细一想你大着肚子被我肏到喷水的样子也不错呢。信不信刚生完我就能让你立刻怀上下一个，神可是普遍多产的。”ザンゲツ弹了下怀里人的头：“别总想些有的没的，你不是还要斩断命运么。一切结束后生几个都行，就怕你奶不够。”说着就被灰发青年打了。

ザンゲツ也发现フジオ在情事上更主动了，拥抱，索吻，自己扭腰骑乘……他没想到就随便坦诚一下居然可以收获这么多。这小妖精甚至允许白蛇利用神隐的能力随时奸淫自己，甚至只穿那件空手道生成的黑袍方便年长者立刻开始，这等大胆令ザンゲツ五体投地。很快全京都城的野战他们都搞过了。某次任务归来后，他做了障眼法，让一个个进行报告的手下脑中只有一个“主人在玉座”的模糊意识。

フジオ确实坐在玉座上，准确地说是被那根超过15cm的大号烙铁牢牢嵌入阴户中，平坦的小腹不断浮起粗长一次次向宫口冲击的清晰轮廓。“哦……哦……啊啊……”娇声阵阵，青年相当兴奋，潮吹不止，一股股阴精在部下们眼前撒下，未经人事的粉嫩小肉棍也挺直了流水，当然部下们对这一切都毫不知情。

得到充分滋润的内壁顿时因巨根碾压而响起“滋忸，滋忸”的水声。“你可太变态了，不过我爱的就是这样的你呢。”在青年耳边嗫嚅的同时，ザンゲツ不忘就着穴内丰厚的淫水挺动百次后捅入肉壶。“呃......！？”感受到龟头在宫壁不住研磨，フジオ高扬脖颈，上下两个性器同时绝顶：“唔哦啊啊！！！啊啊啊！！！”！”

宫腔如失禁般吐出一大窝蜜汁，把方才被宫口嗦了半天的龟头连带着柱身浇了个通透。小肉棍也滋出一道细流落在地板上。浸染了蜜汁，变得油光锃亮的不止二人虬曲纠缠的下体，玉座和地面也反射着水光，然而白蛇不得不努力压制住下体箭在弦上，蓄势待发的欲望，无暇顾及其他。

灰发青年一脸被淦爽了的表情。这面瘫小孩果然爱吃自己的东西。ザンゲツ转动着湿漉漉的胯部持续折磨宫口的软肉，想起初次被自己直接一肏到底就喷射出大量阴水的フジオ的那张脸，跟现在并没有什么区别。也就是说虽然儿时有过被迫接客的经历，但他本质上还真就是个喜欢被男人肏进逼里配种的小淫娃。

没办法，长成这样的身体也挺辛苦，ザンゲツ没头没脑地同情起来。他将灰发青年颀长的双腿卡在扶手外侧，捏着对方的腰准备大开大合地抽插，结果还没能有所动作，就被对方的手摁住了。

“ザん……ゲ……”这孩子在发抖。明明不愿意又一副持续高潮的样子究竟要人怎么做啊？！真麻烦，麻烦死了不要这么淫荡地叫别人名字！白蛇烦躁地把自己蜷曲的长发拨到靠背后，试图降温。刚才就差一点，差一点他就顶不住要把灰发青年压在地上往死里淦了，

近来每次想到身下的名器曾被他人破处并占有，ザンゲツ就气得要变荒神，明明之前在现世二人交媾的时候他都没这么恼火过。报复性地直接把フジオ的脸掰过来从上颚开始舔，白蛇依旧在走神。烦是烦，但既然第一次时做就决心绅士，那除了贯彻到底没有别的选择，毕竟心意相通后身下人差不多已经是老婆了。

“呜呜……”フジオ软软地抗议，ザンゲツ把空气还给他：“痛还是怕？嗯？”青年人当然不会讲话，仿佛每次语言功能都跟泪腺一起被肉棒捅得支离破碎。ザンゲツ挠挠头。“不要……对着……”フジオ虚弱地讲，讨好地去抓对方的手。“不行，”ザンゲツ看着二人相扣的十指，笑了。这孩子嘴上说不要，身体却亢奋得不行，“你平时作恶多端，是个人都看不起，还整那些邪道吸人灵魂。该罚！”

他重新握着灰发青年的腰侧就开始猛烈地挺入，因为重力每次都是抬着子宫往里戳。“哇啊……嗯呜呜！！嗯啊啊！呜呜呜……”フジオ的娇声带上了哭腔，看来相当不想对着茫然一片的部下们。“你特么，”停不下来的“滋扭扭”催情水声和二人下体凌乱潮湿的感觉让ザンゲツ秒秒钟放弃了当绅士，他厉声道：“刚才还好好的，突然脸上就挂不住——”随即发现了玉座前好大一滩透明的液体，一下子明白了：“迟了呢フジオちゃん，今天还真得让你的部下看着他们平日里禁欲的主人被别人肏到水流满地的样子。”

“啊嗯！？”フジオ的抽泣声带上了一丝惊恐。真是一点形象都没有了，ザンゲツ慨叹。冲了几百次后直接插进宫内挤着宫壁往上怼，每次进入时媚肉们都争先恐后地贴上来，诉说着主人真实的心情。呵，现在的孩子真复杂。体格壮硕的武者终于精关大开，一股一股地往子宫中注入子种，媚肉在绞着肉棒，催促着想要更多。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！呃……喔喔……”フジオ的娇喘飞出了一个华丽的滑音，小小的阴茎和阴户再次疯狂地喷射着液体。稀疏的白精直接飞出一道短暂的急流，落在部下们眼前。同时从子宫深处喷薄而出的淫水，将二人腿根处再度泼洒得一片狼藉。

这孩子，也太不经肏了。龟头逗弄着依旧不满足的宫口，ザンゲツ感觉到被激烈舌吻着一般，才释放完的巨型肉刃开始慢慢再度变硬，这特么就是一魅魔吧。“呜噫……”察觉到体内含着那根的变化，才高潮完的フジオ下意识想逃，却发现已经使不上劲了。“安分点！”白发的蛇就着结合的姿势把青年转了个方向面对自己。“呃啊！”感觉到怀中人又是一个高潮，可是已经喷不出水了。

“有问题自己去问下面那张嘴。”フジオ听罢只是抱着年长者的脖子蹭着，下意识撒娇，感觉到臀部被结实的臂膀托起，不由得又将内壁缩紧了些。“你呀……”脸颊又被蹭了一口，耳边传来了ザンゲツ的轻笑，灰发青年只是完全将燥热的面颊贴上对方的脖颈，欲盖弥彰。丢下没有丝毫察觉的ninja部下，二人保持着插入的姿势离开了玉座之间。


	2. Chapter 2

下体亲密交缠摩擦的触感令フジオ十分难耐，夹在二人腹间的粉嫩玉茎第三次抬头。“唔哦哦……”青年微弱地呻吟，努力忍耐着，主观上他是不愿意表现得太舒服的，说是自尊也好，骄傲也罢，即使挑明了关系也绝不让这条蛇得意忘形……可下体却每每在媾合中彻底臣服于对方，弄得本人也节节败退……“哦哦……”臀部被顶着上抬，自己往外漏液的那根也被年长者腾出的手捏住左右乱拧。

フジオ低吟着骂了一句。ザンゲツ的回应只是保持下体贴合把对方的双腿放下地，让灰发青年靠着墙站立，同时夸张地咂咂嘴：“呀嘞嘞，你什么时候才能学会坦诚点呢？不然只有我爽了，你多亏哦。”フジオ从话语中听出了揶揄，背后的冰冷刺激更让他怒目而视，可引入眼帘的却是这条蛇惯有的微妙表情。

“啊嗯！？”还没等フジオ继续咬牙切齿，雌穴中蛰伏着的巨蛇直接扯开宫口，不知是今日第几次霸道地挤进宫腔，也不继续深入，而是反复地在这肉壶口内外来回拔插，大开大合地侵犯这贪厌无度的淫壶。

“啊嗯！啊啊！唔唔啊！哦哦哦！啊啊啊啊啊啊！”灰发青年被ザンゲツ健壮的臂膀扣在怀里，后臀也在一双大手毫不留情地揉搓下发红发烫，突然被迫接受新的一轮肏干，终于令小小的玉茎迎来今日的第三次释放，发育不完全的器官挤出零星液体，于雌雄性器的不住媾合中被拍成白沫顺着腿侧流下。

下体一塌糊涂的フジオ在释放感和嫩逼被深挖的酸胀感中欲仙欲死，双臂不由自主环上年长者的颈项，“嗯啊……嗯嗯……”要热得融化了……

感受到了视线。

自从跟随京都城进入这彼岸，那视线就不时显现。

灰发青年猛地一哆嗦，如坠万丈深渊。

“如何啊……”白蛇的耳鬓厮磨只听见一个开头。在粉嫩小肉棍射完所有液体的同时，那个视线突然出现了一瞬间。

胜·万松，他的噩梦之源。

为什么是现在？还没等フジオ进行正常的思考，那一瞬间带来的恐惧和痛苦便攫住了他。

古代的灾厄，轻易就诅咒了他们一族，今日也在玩弄他的生命……

他是灾厄的容器，这点从来没有变过。无论他做什么，也不过是在灾厄的掌心起舞罢了。

即使得到了某人真正的爱护，灾厄也依旧会找到他，杀死他，取代他…

“不要……呜……”意识到摆在眼前的残酷现实，灰发青年完全崩溃。

“……什么？怎么着了？”三番两次被身下妖精瞎闹的ザンゲツ显然脸色不大好。可是搂着完全伏在自己胸口哀鸣的フジオ，下一秒就完全没了脾气。“嗳……”揽着不住颤抖的怀中人，白蛇挠头。

灰发青年沉浸在苦痛中无法自拔，任对方扶着自己后脑，双唇被含住，冰凉的液体灌入了胃中。“呜咿……”胃部被刺激的フジオ发出小小的悲鸣，一只手立刻抚上来轻轻为他按摩胃部。“我没有加热功能，稍微忍忍吧，”ザンゲツ的唇离开了，“这是有拔除效果的药剂，你应该感觉好点了？”确实，灰发青年发觉自己的情绪减弱到能维持正常思考的程度。

“所以，这次是什么？你的过去之前已经讲清楚了。现在在这城中你我也不会随便就那么死掉。ninja遗物的收集也没有大的障碍……”被白蛇一点一点安抚前胸后背的フジオ，眼泪依旧无法抑制地流淌。“啊！难道是被偷窥了？！”被戳中真相的青年抖了一下，像是要抹去不安一般恶狠狠地蹭着ザンゲツ的肩窝，结果立刻就被按着肩，后背撞上了墙。“呜噫……”

フジオ心惊，对方一定是生气了，不想被怒火波及，他用胳臂挡住脸。

“哈！低贱的玩意儿！”唯一的屏障被ザンゲツ扯下。即使フジオ泪眼朦胧，也能看到对方眼中仿佛迸发出火星。“呜呜……唔？”还没等他暗叫不妙就迎来了更加疯狂的反复抽插，双腿被蛮横拨开，分量不小的肉刃如巨蛇般钻入灰色的草丛，挤开惊慌失措的媚肉长驱直入，透过花心硬生生撞入频频流连忘返的宫腔，蛮横地一次次冲击子宫壁。每次抽出到只剩蘑菇状柱头还留在穴口，紧接着再次一插到底。

“呃啊！唔啊啊！哦噢噢噢！”内壁被激烈顶弄，连带着之前浇入腹中的液体也晃动起来，从穴口延尾椎一路向上的触电感将灰发青年再次送入欲望的幻境中，脱力的下体完全落在巨根上使其一寸寸向更深处侵入。终于将古代灾厄令人恐惧的视线抛诸脑后，フジオ高扬着脖颈尖叫：“ザン——呜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

并不突出的喉结滑动着，津液不受控制流出嘴角，高热到发烧的子宫也不满足地落下，想被大鸡巴淦进更深。他下意识想踮起脚尖抬胯，可腰部完全不听使唤。“呜噫噫……”好不容易挤出的话语却是没有被满足的哀鸣。

察觉到青年意图的年长者边维持着高速淦逼，边用肘心勾起他的一条腿。雄伟的阴茎随着一个深入顶胯完完全全没入颤抖着的花穴。“啊嗯嗯……噢噢……”早就被身上人淦到意识七零八落的フジオ，感觉到挤进自己穴口的囊袋在搏动，雌穴也因高潮而快乐地上下收缩时，才发觉自己被ザンゲツ再一次宫内射精。“唔…”浪叫被白蛇的深吻全部堵回肚子。脚下的重量、冰冷的墙壁、还嵌在自己子宫里猛烈播种的蛇肉棒……意识要消失了……

“哈……哈……哈……”两片薄唇被释放，フジオ大口吞下空气，不行了，每次跟这条蛇做爱都格外消耗体力，如果自己还是人类，恐怕已经被他玩死。“呵呵，”年长者的笑声依旧阴森。被两只大手捧着脸侧抹去眼角泪水，这次的视线是自己不能再熟悉的蛇之目光，然而此刻青年却爽得睁不开眼，腹腔被持续射入的热液反复冲刷，对方的胯部也在一下下磨蹭着穴口，“嗯嗯……”フジオ心中泛起温暖而舒适的感情，脸上不自觉地浮现出笑容。

ザンゲツ的笑声再度传入耳中，这次多了一份愉悦的色彩：“想看就让他看！只有五千年的屑真是丝毫没有教养！你现在已经是我的贡品了！跟我抢人的可从来没有谁能活下来！你等着看吧，我迟早要杀了他！”

唇挤着唇说出来的呓语，完全就是所有权宣言，理解了这一点的フジオ脸烧了一片，不敢挣开眼睛。察觉到对方软下来的阴茎滑出了女穴。“唔？！”被拦腰抱起来了。灰发青年连忙把脸埋进熟悉的颈窝，掩耳盗铃也好，不想让对方看见自己如此狼狈的面容……“呜……”

“完全不出水了啊……我们去厨房。”白蛇的声音从头顶传来：“好啦，好啦，我的フジオちゃん，别怕啊别怕，有我在呢，即使那东西真的下来——”头顶被轻柔地吻着，有点点痒。“——不会让他碰你的。”晕乎乎的フジオ也没听进去多少，只是在白蛇侧脸点下一个吻便沉沉睡去。

  
“……才第二次……不会吧？ninja耐力就这？”看着怀中安静下来的青年，ザンゲツ思忖着，水分还是要补充的，就这样睡觉绝对不行。他继续往厨房走，看到方才两次灌入蜜壶的白液滴了一路，下体的粗长就再一次精神起来。果然一会还是要继续的……

胜·万松这偷窥别人性生活的废物，今天就要证明给这变态看他的降临容器已经是自己身下的小淫娃了，被男人喂精千百遍的雌性肉体还有用作降临的必要嘛？果然这个世界里所谓ninja之祖完全就是智障啊。虽然实力不复当年，但占有欲爆棚的白蛇还是不由自主地在心中咒骂起来。

不行，果然还是要杀了这只有五千年命的低能儿。自己的宝贝岂是这种废物能觊觎的？进入厨房后，突然意识到被严重冒犯的前国津神——ザンゲツ愤恨地思考着。长臂一挥拂开杂物，把フジオ上半身放趴在案板上，操使着长蛇般的巨物发狠一口气捅入方才漏精一路，此刻饥渴地开合小嘴的淫乱肉逼。感受着媚肉急切地挤压，年长者拍打起手边紧俏的屁股，结果惊得内壁告饶般扎得更紧了。“呸，魅魔转世。”白蛇开始了动作。

想到优秀却不自持，在别人面前封闭内心的灰发青年唯独将身心完全交给自己。ザンゲツ就得意得很，下体的肏弄也更加卖力。就这样被这小淫娃榨死在性器交合过程中或许也是个不错的结局呢……除了两头无法停止交尾的兽外，寂静的厨房中空无一人……囊袋撞击花穴的声音此起彼伏，白蛇尽情地肏淦着身下即使失去意识也要寻求他爱抚的肉体，九浅一深，他依旧对自己的耐力有信心，不能就这么轻易地全给这小妖精交代了。

随后ザンゲツ的心思却是再次游荡到别处：望着眼前颤动的肥大阴唇，以及贪婪地吞食粗长阴茎，随抽插不断起伏的阴阜，均如同晚秋的熟透苹果般，他的心情进一步复杂起来，明明一开始还是被可爱粉色唇瓣包裹着的小洞，洞中也仅仅能塞入柱头加半个柱身的深度。现在完全被自己肏成了成熟的雌性啊……

心态上也是一副很想要依恋自己的样子，毕竟抛开层层伪装的灰发青年，也只不过是个渴求关爱的人之子罢了。看小玉茎的状态，这个自闭而敏感的孩子怕是二十几年中连自渎都没有几次……

一想到フジオ正是在自己胯下一步步从可怜的双性小孩变成沉沦于两性交媾的荡妇，甚至有可能为自己诞下子嗣，蛇鸡巴就更加粗暴地碾过娇嫩的宫口，激烈地在身下的名器中抽送着。就本能完全支配身体这方面来说，ザンゲツ也好不到哪去。感受着媚肉渐渐焦急得收缩起来，他一步步加快抽插的频率。“嗯……”フジオ还是没有醒，只是呼吸变得粗重起来，下意识将欲求不满的翘臀撅得更高以迎合肉刃粗暴的攻势……无法轻易清醒正是之前喂下的镇定药剂副作用。白蛇决定即使这孩子醒了也不会承认。

等下，这样四舍五入算是强奸吧……ザンゲツ的脊背升起愉悦的背德感，等他反应过来，自己颀长而强健的躯体已追随着快感趴伏其上，持续挺动着粗长忘我地侵犯身下的肉体，不再留恋这深燧穴道中每一个敏感点，而是直捣花心，硬生生撵开不住开合的蜜壶软肉，旋转着又一次碾磨子宫内壁，令身下差不多被完全肏开的小淫娃淹没在一轮接一轮无法出水的高潮中痉挛。

ninja的身体挺不错，持续宫交也不用担心出问题，白蛇飘然地认同。随之将只属于自己的雌性牢牢禁锢于身下，如四足兽类交尾般使粗长的性器从后方扎入到肥厚嫩逼的尽头，今日第三次将温热的种子汁灌溉进苦苦等待着的玉壶。

“……嗯，嗯……呜啊啊啊！”フジオ在剧烈的刺激下醒来，随即被涌入子宫的热度逼得浪叫出声。“你醒啦？天亮啦！”ザンゲツ毫不掩饰话语中的轻快，甚至不忘挺一挺粗肉棒提醒对方。

“你——”灰发青年是想骂人的，这条肆无忌惮的淫虫就应该被千刀万剐！可是无法停止的高潮快感很快爬上了他的脊背。“昂啊……呜呜……”内壁的不住颤动和宫腔被浇灌的充盈感再次令他直接娇喘出声，他不想理他了。

白蛇保持着圈着怀中人的姿势，稍微撑着胳膊和膝盖把自己支楞起来好避免过压迫青年的肺部，顺便拧拧宫口，听到对方的闷哼声，笑了：“都说了你只要享受就好——醒了就快点去喝水，”与フジオ好不容易侧过头投来的怨念眼光对视，ザンゲツ居高临下地看着他：“…还是等会吧，我现在动了又要爽死你，被我透了这么多次也该习惯了，怎么还这么敏感的。”

一点都不想搭理某条得意洋洋的坏蛇，青年干脆将自己沉浸于腹底传来的快意之中。不得不承认在对欲望坦诚方面这条蛇没有说错。他很快发现自己高潮停不下来的根源，食髓知味的宫口在被注精的状态下依旧与龟头不住缠绵想讨要更多，连穴道也缩紧了深深埋入的大鸡巴吸精。臀部不由自主淫荡地前后摇摆，フジオ甚至能感受到对方粗长上浮动的血管……闭上眼睛任宫口软肉紧紧衔住体内的龟头吞吐，饮下比平时更多的白浊液，雌肉壶又一次被身上人的雄壮授得满满当当。

被彻底侵占授精后的自己，里里外外都是ザンゲツ的气味了……如果一定要被什么摆布的话，果然只想被他拥有呢，一直都在爱着自己甚至可以献出生命的白蛇。如果两个人能够避免性命之忧，一起平安地生活下去就好了……身心皆被彻底充实的感觉令フジオ方才被灾厄震慑的心灵获得了极大的安慰。舒服是舒服，可是真的好累……随便吧，反正二人行房后的收拾一向都交给ザンゲツ，等第二天万一出了岔子再在所有人面前教训他也不迟。

放任淫乱女穴尽情榨取的蛇阴茎不断地吐出着，快赶上前两次量的总和。再次软下来时，灰发青年的小腹已经鼓胀出一个弧度。一口口把水渡给对方的间隙，ザンゲツ拍拍怀中人肚子：“可惜ninja没法怀孕啊，要不然你已经揣上我的种了。”

フジオ是肉眼可见地脸红，他从来对这些交合时的骚话没啥抵抗力。“……差点忘了本来你也怀不了呢，不过也不坏，要是一个劲儿怀孕也没法做事，总不能让你挺着肚子去战斗。”

已经抬不起胳臂揍人的青年不想搭腔。只是在对方再次将自己横向抱起往浴室走时冷冷地盯着，补充了足够的水分后他终于可以讲清楚话：“你能不能正经地洗一次澡？”

“这是我的问题嘛？我可是为了任务跑出去好久——对你来说只是一周半，可为了你我禁欲了三个月！难道不应该犒赏一下你最忠诚的部下吗？”フジオ干脆闭上眼认命了，对方紧贴耳边的絮叨每次都弄得他既害羞又心里痒得要死。

“……我没亏待你吧，嗯？刚才是谁急得一下要了我两次？得了便宜就卖乖，我不记得有把你肏成这种忘恩负义的女人。”想打人，可确实大腿根又开始按耐不住了。

将对方不自觉磨蹭腿根的难耐尽收眼底，ザンゲツ亲吻着灰发青年颤动的眼睑道：“别急嘛，一会剩下的全给你，只能事先拜托你别要得停不住啦，万一真有了孩子怎么办。”

“……不要……”フジオ一脸不快：“只能延续诅咒而已……”

“嚯……原来你不是只在乎自己嘛，我以为你会用婴儿当诱饵对付nin——好痛！”

青年猛地揪住白蛇的长发撕扯，看着对方挤出痛苦的表情才停手：“开什么玩笑？不彻底杀死胜·万松，血脉相同的后代就无法得到拯救……”

“嗳……”ザンゲツ像是赞同似的点点头，发出意味深长的慨叹：“看来你不反对给我生孩子啊……”“什——我什么都没说，倒是你这个仆从倒是妄想了很多呢呵呵。仆人就该有仆人的样子，你只不过是我用来发泄的工具而已，被临幸过几次就觉得自己能当主子了么？”

被揭发的青年反射性地自我调整成战前谩骂的状态，好在他是脸伏在对方肩头说这话，对方不会发觉自己的脸红。然而应激反应一过，骂完他就后悔了。自己明明不想对这条蛇用这种语气讲话的……

“呼呼呼……呀嘞嘞，这就开始虚张声势啦？看来你还挺有精神的哈？那一会我要好好努力了，三个月的量就全孝敬给我们的あるじ（主上）了。”不敢探头的フジオ此刻是又欣慰又亢奋。还好这条蛇没有放在心上，他不想让对方因为自己的随口胡诌而不悦。

至于三个月……提起这个灰发青年的脸更烧了。如果对象是他，自己则是没有被诅咒过的，身体完整的女人，可能已经同他产下不止一胎……只要是ザンゲツ，只要是他就好……


	3. Chapter 3

Lord专用和风浴室相当宽敞，暗色的橘光制造着暧昧的氛围。ザンゲツ将フジオ安放在浴缸中便开始放水，随后搬了个凳子在浴缸旁坐下，开始清洗自己一头卷翘的白毛。灰发青年一直盯着他，从诧异到冷眼。穴内缓缓流出对方浊液的感觉让他更痒了，这条蛇在干什么？！

“……嗳，”白蛇像毫无察觉一般平淡地扫视着对方：“你也洗头吧，反正也没什么事——难道想要我给你洗？你能等得住么呼呼呼。”噗通！渐渐被水淹没下体的灰发青年懊恼地锤水。他好累，真的不想跟这条坏蛇争辩了，强忍着穴口传来的阵阵瘙痒，フジオ将洗发露挤出来。

“亲爱的，你是真的磨蹭，”贴着耳边的话语又一次让青年招架不住。honey什么的，又没有结婚……被今天不知第几次公主抱从水中捞起来放在凳子上，フジオ舒服地枕在温暖的肩侧，仰起头与背后琥珀色的蛇瞳对视。不管看几次，ザンゲツ把长发夹起来的造型都很……神奇。

“呼呼，想要就忍着！浪费时间也要我给你洗，这么喜欢撒娇的嘛！”青年完全倚靠在身后跪着干活的年长者怀抱里，被按摩着脑部穴道，困意接连上涌……他已经学会不理睬对方的骚话以退敌了，只要不搭腔往往无事发生，毕竟ザンゲツ从来都不会太难为他。

温吞的清水将泡沫带走，接过递来的毛巾擦脸，再度睁开眼看到的是白蛇正在地面铺上单人床大小的海绵和薄布。“我没那么矫情。”フジオ冷漠地颐指气使，被伺候舒坦后决定乘胜追击，他怎么能一直被这条蛇调笑。

“是是是，あるじ（主上）さま无所畏惧，”又被抱起来了，这次青年高傲地盯着低垂双目的年长者。“……可是我心疼你啊，既然只给我碰，那我可要好好爱护。”说着说着蛇舌又伸进来要他配合接吻。强制亲亲和直球表白都好讨厌！但是フジオ腹底的情欲被这发言再度抬升一个层次，上边的嘴愈加主动与ザンゲツ唇齿纠缠，而下边的则更兴奋地往外吐出淫水与种子汁的混合物。

按住想要把自己放摊在海绵垫上的手，灰发青年的目光始终没有离开对方，在黯淡灯光下年长者的面容并不清晰，他全然不知自己痴情的面容全被前神明看到：“你躺下。”

“呵呵呵……”琥珀色蛇瞳眯起来，他没有阻止对方意图的打算。于是白蛇平躺，唯有一根雄伟的大号肉棒如擎天之柱挺立。看着马眼冒水，如呼吸般一张一弛着的暗色粗壮柱体，フジオ的脸红了红，骚穴对准了龟头毅然坐下！

“嗯啊啊……”柱头因重力深深没入宫口软肉，一下冲到了宫颈末端，前所未有的刺激令青年的腰瞬间失去了知觉，春水流尽的穴道只能含着硬挺，痉挛着泄出本不属于自己的白浊……被巨型肉刃完全淦倒，忘记目的フジオ直接爽到翻起白眼，伸着舌头，身躯一软东倒西歪起来。

“哈哈哈！”ザンゲツ爆笑出声。“啊……啊……不许笑哈啊嗯啊……”突袭完全失败的青年试图呵斥，然而无法抑制的娇喘再次令白蛇仰头大笑。气得フジオ同时开始上下抬腰，可只动了两三下就被暗中抵进软肉内侧描圈圈的龟头玩弄得开始持续绝顶，再也使不上一点儿劲。

“噗嗤。”年长者没有忍住，不理睬被折腾到卸了力的青年打在自己大腿和腹部的绵绵软拳，只是捂着脸颤抖着偷笑。结果这一笑连带着玉壶口软肉被扎入宫内的柱头扯得更开。“呜哇！？啊啊啊！唔哦哦！ザンゲン啊……ザン哈啊……ザンゲ……啊啊……”下体整个颤抖起来的フジオ下意识前后晃动来汲取更多快感。阴茎被扭转的感觉弄得白蛇只能止住笑声好好看着对方。

汗水滴落，转动着腰臀渴求灌溉的肉体；被快乐浸淫，传递着雌性性欲的钢色眼瞳；喘息着呻吟也要呼唤爱人名字的嘴……尽管眼前尤物的媚态自己已目睹无数遍，每次意识到这景象一直以来被自己独占，ザンゲツ的蛇鸡巴就会变得更硬更膨大。

“呃……”灰发青年为体内物什的突然扩张而一阵阵战栗，几乎脱力。白蛇发出一个了然的鼻音，两手抓住对方的腰开始主导本该是对方积极动作的姿势。一个下压，大肉棒挺上青年身体的最深处。“呜哦哦哦……啊啊啊……哈啊……”

不知今日第几次被巨蛇钻了嫩逼的フジオ再度开始淫叫。看着被自己撞得不断上抬的青年努力往下按腰迎合巨根的碾压，年长者猛地一顶，一路接连捅到小妖精的敏感点，“呜噫！”雌叫声和饥渴地吸上来的媚肉让他有点儿想就这样泄了。

“啊啊呃……啊唔呜……啊呜……”整个龟头没入宫口，柱头的形状和热量逼得フジオ意识恍惚，嘴角无法控制地溢出津液。ザンゲツ转着下体，感受宫壁在啃噬着柱头催精，忍不住了但是还不行，攥着细腰和顶胯配合着继续拔插，这次宛如想留下后代的雄兽，拼了命地猛淦身上勉强靠自己双手维持坐姿的雌性，预备射出足以让对方孕育的数量……

“啊啊啊！！唔呃呃，啊啊呜哦！”灰发青年缓慢地左右摆动下体，做好了被灌精的准备。可是白蛇此刻却停下动作，唯有一根胀到极限的雄兽肉棒在穴内一张一缩，轻戳软肉。

“唔嗯……”对方的大拇指在按压着自己的腹部按摩，但是好难受，好想被种子汁冲肚子啊怎么停了……青年晃著腰表达不满，年长者面上也不大好看，一言不发。“ザンゲツ……ザンゲツ……”フジオ抓住对方的手开始搖，语气中全是恳求。

……他不高兴了吗……被淫欲占据大脑的青年思绪一片混沌，根本想不出来自己做了什么让对方生气的事，ザンゲツ从来没有对他发火，到底怎么了……没有被满足欲望的痛苦让フジオ想起儿时被虐待的感觉。“呜呜……”精神、心情和肉体都混乱不堪，不安地抱紧双臂，他好难受。

“别误会，我只是累了，这个姿势本该你动的。”没等对面哭出第一声，白蛇终于发话，男下的体势让他多少有点力没处使的怪异感：“我好累啊，フジオちゃん。”看着对方垮了一张脸，ザンゲツ补充：“说点好听的，我努努力继续，或者你躺下。”

“……”这个姿势能插得前所未有得深，所以青年才不换。此刻他理智不多的脑袋里，突然想起自己确实欠着对方一个告白的事，可是平时都说不出，更别说现在这个智障状态……他的下体快要憋出病了……“ザンゲツ……我……”眼泪不住掉下，“呜呜……”

“别哭嘛，要不还是换个姿势我来——”“不要！”“行行行……”年长者只能继续躺着等。“我……”青年努力克服着羞耻感。“我要……我要……”白蛇挺着肉刃挤兑穴道中的敏感点以示鼓励。

“……肏，肏死我啊啊啊啊！”被淫乱欲望扭曲了本意的表白，虽然声音很小，但刚说到“我”这个字，大手就再度抓起青年的腰开始上下套弄大鸡巴，反复伸入玉壶，细细磨砺贴上来口交的子宫软肉，根部已经有了动静。

“ザンゲツ啊嗯……求嗯，求你嗯啊。”フジオ又恢复成之前充满兽欲的表情，欲求不满的眼泪滑下脸颊：“射唔，射我，全嗯嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷——”

才开了个头，年长者就再也忍不了，掐紧小妖精的腰固定，粗野地就着骑乘的姿势上下抬胯，龟头持续挤压软肉之后猛地扎进宫腔，他能感到整个阴道和子宫都在沸腾着敦促，雌肉壶一下掉得好低，每次挺弄都生生冲进宫内一大截。

“啊嗯！啊嗯嗯！哦哦！唔哦哦哦！哦啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”不知多少次与灰发青年的亲密宫交后，ザンゲツ彻底开闸泄洪，子宫中出现了小小的喷泉，高潮的阴道缠紧了柱身一扭一扭。白蛇射出足以令一般雌性受孕的量。

眼看フジオ就要倒下，年长者立刻起身接下对方，两人一同躺在海绵垫上，他挺挺阴茎好让两人还在配种中的下体更加紧密。“呜诶？”亲吻显然头脑有点儿被淦傻的青年，白蛇轻笑道：“诶呀呀，对自己的身体连状况判断也失去了吗？我要是其他ninja组织的刺客，フジオちゃん只有game over的结果。”

避开“死”和“爆发四散”等常常令对方不悦的词汇，ザンゲツ轻轻啃噬灰发青年的耳垂，被所爱之人明示“我要你”多少让他的疲乏稍微恢复了点：“小傻瓜，虽说你只要舒服地享受和放松就好，可你也不轻啊，你不动这姿势累死的只有我，下次想玩这个自己想办法我可不管了。”

“呜……”一声模糊的应答，不知道脑袋昏昏，缓慢磨蹭自己脸颊的身下人听进去多少……整天为讨伐灾厄，复原“别嫔”而打探现世消息，钻研上古文本的フジオ，作为新.罪罚影业组合的首领还要不时站在讨伐real ninja的最前方。既然失去神明力量的自己没法在战斗上进一步帮助他，那至少，要保护他身心的健全。

盯着地板上的水，年长者陷入沉思……“啊！水！水！”糟了，这水一直放到现在，彼岸取水本就不易。他想一个兹溜站起来，刚刚喷完精的肉棒还没彻底离开青年体内，就被对方使劲儿抱住了胳臂。啊……差点忘了这孩子讨厌被丢下呢。白蛇皱着眉狠狠地往深里挤了挤，之后一把揽起被淦到瘫软的肉体直奔浴缸。

幸好浴缸旁边就是地漏，浴室不至于被淹掉。把水龙头拧紧的ザンゲツ，看着满满一池水无话可说。偏头一看，方才还不想自己走的フジオ正伏在自己肩头缓缓地呼吸，又睡着了，说明这孩子真的累了。不过睡着还能夹紧自己的腰，看来子宫还是急得很。摸一把二人的结合处，吞着肉棒微微颤动的阴唇依旧维持着高热。

进入浴缸，俯下身把轻手轻脚地把青年放进注满水的浴缸里。果然还是水最适合自己啊……匆匆把用来当枕头的海绵垫塞入对方脑后，ザンゲツ将灰发青年的双腿完全打开，抬起对方一条腿直接搭上自己的肩。半勃的巨根退出来重新贴上漏精的阴道口上下摩擦，不一会这淫穴便开合着试图吸吮。将肉棒就着清水慢慢推入，安抚地揉着尽头同样维持着高热的软肉，年长者开始继续未完的工作。


	4. Chapter 4

フジオ是被吵醒的。

这条蛇居然在轻声哼着曲子。

还是熟悉的浴缸，在水中纠缠的两副躯体。白蛇结实的巨体将自己锁于其下，因为水的浮力意外并不重。头挨着头，但ザンゲツ并没有看着自己而是埋首在海绵块上。他用夹子夹着的长发有点凌乱，白色的发丝扫在青年脸边，有点痒。

下体依旧是令人躁郁不安却早就习惯的感觉，巨蛇在阴道中推着水缓慢地挺进，安抚着依依不舍的肉壁，敏感点也被一一照顾到，加上柱头陷入蜜壶口时二者如同接吻般粘腻的纠缠，弄得フジオ的腰和大腿忍不住开始抽搐，泄出的蜜汁夹带着子宫里遗留的白精融进水中，同时洗澡水也在倒流进来，异样的感觉，“呜哦……”青年还是没能把持住，漏了声。

“呼呼呼…”年长者…没有像往常那样调笑，也没有抬头，而是从水中伸出头另侧的手揉揉身侧恋人灰色的头发…フジオ又开始犯困了，然而ザンゲツ直接哼起了歌：“……うーれしいまーれひーとみーえきーたり，うーれしいまーれひーとまどいーせん，くーぐれーやひーとひーにひぃとーりきりたった……”

穴中配合着舒缓曲调的抽送令青年心中充斥着酸软而甜蜜的滋味，双臂揽上对方的脊背，他闭着眼小声询问：“这是什么？”

“哼哼……祭山神的，人类的音乐。”脸颊的触感告诉フジオ这条蛇终于肯转过脸对着自己了，不过有点不对劲？

“你不是山神……”

“怎么啦我就不能随便哼哼……不开玩笑了，其实这是两千多年前进行走婚仪式的巫女之歌来着，挺衬你的。”

听到“走婚”二字知识渊博的灰发青年立刻反应过来，“一日一人”、“菊理之缘”什么的，这条蛇果然就是个除了透他以外脑袋空空的野蛮人——噫！还没等フジオ做出下一步行动，ザンゲツ就冷不丁抱着青年的两条腿跪起身来，这边保持着插入的体势仅有结合处略微出水，那边フジオ差点头被拽进水中。

直视心有余力不足只能骂骂咧咧的青年，年长者的蛇瞳染上了疯狂的色彩。“呐，フジオちゃん，我为了等你醒来才忍到现在，最后一发果然还是要看着你淫乱的表情射才有趣啊哼哼哼。”

“淫乱”二字弄得フジオ既不敢抬头也不敢直视二人连接处。只能将目光落在随体势浮出水面来那一小片比睡着前更加突出的小腹，他后知后觉地感到有点儿胀得不适了。

“哼哼哼，睡着的フジオちゃん至少被透进去三次呢。说了要全给你的我从来没食言过，每次都要抢着必须和我一起绝顶，看来你真的很爽哦？！梦里被浇肚子的感觉很舒服吧。”

“等……你等……”看着用骚话令自己方寸大乱的ザンゲツ渐渐抽离了大肉棒，同时低下身躯摆出预备动作，灰发青年也来不及辱骂他了——“唔哇哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”下一秒，破口而出的叫春声击碎了浴室中的宁静。白蛇地抱着对方的圆润臀部着了魔似地前后顶胯重新开始水中淦穴，像一个真正的荒神那样从肉逼口开始一直肆虐蹂躏进淫贱宫口。才换过的干净洗澡水再度被穴中喷出的二人体液污染。

“哦噢噢！ザン……ゲ……ン……”夹杂着自己名字的娇喘，被淦得翻进翻出的充血大阴唇，挺直了却一点儿都喷不出东西的微型肉棍，不由自主紧紧捆上自己腰的长腿……一切的一切都催促着年长者不断加速。每次顶进最里面都要仔细研磨一阵宫壁后退出再来，数次行房证明只要这么做这小妖精就能一直维持绝顶。

“啊啊……嗯呜……呜哇……哈啊……”将一边潮吹一边像条脱水之鱼一样仰着头叫床的フジオ尽收眼底，ザンゲツ这边也被裹挟到极致的阴道，不断浇淋龟头的体液混合物差不多逼到角落。

这淫娃的身上的每个部位都在催促、恳求着他，埋入这躯体的粗长上每一根神经都被穴中淫肉摁得死死的，而龟头在高热中也被宫壁攥到最紧，恍惚间已没有任何感觉，如融化般与蜜壶生长在一起，不分你我……想射精的欲望不断沿着脊椎在背后游走，白蛇汗水滴落，脚下发虚……“唔……”白光在大脑中如烟花爆开，等年长者回过神，激射而出的快感已将他送至云霄，飘飘欲仙……

“呜啊啊啊啊……不要哈啊，不要了啊嗯嗯，胀呜哇啊啊……呜呜呜……”将年长者拉回现实的是依旧在持续高潮中灰发青年的哭喊。不知道精神上欲拒还羞和身体停不下高潮哪个更搞笑……抵在玉壶口被榨出最后剩余的精液，ザンゲツ射爽了的同时思绪乱飘。

不过他一向是见不得恋人哭的，这点责任感令他还是地把对方抱起来，两人换到浴缸另一头躺下。看着怀里保持侧卧，被宫内注精的フジオ那小声抽泣着高潮的模样，白蛇在心中喟叹：这魅魔被一天内喂养七次后依旧不知餍足。真的是专门来赐我死的……

下意识抬胯磨蹭了一阵早已糜烂不堪的嫩逼口，年长者终于把三个月没能与灰发青年性交而积攒下的精华全部注入对方腹底。抽出短时间内无法精神的性器，ザンゲツ在小憩的同时出声惊醒又一次差点睡去的フジオ：“……肚子还难受吗？”

“没有……”肩边传来的声音细若蚊呐。

“你不该逞能的，今天领教得还不够么？瞧瞧你都睡了几次？”

“……你怎么敢说这话？明明是我一直在配合你……”

“哈！才讲过‘想被我透到死掉’的是谁？现在翻脸不认人啦？”

“……”面对青年的沉默，白蛇这次没有放过他。

“我看你是完全不懂哦，你自己好好看看。”ザンゲツ架起フジオ走出浴缸，两人对着落地镜坐在地上。抹去雾水，殷红的雌肉逼显示在灰发青年的眼中。

“你都成了这样了，”后颈被对方的一只手卡着，只能瞟开眼了，然而因为对着镜子根本就是无用功。“小动作也没用！”对方另一只手抓着他的小小肉棒晃了晃。“瞧瞧这肚子和洞，除了我手里的玩意儿，你已经完全是只想被我上的女人了！”真讨厌，为什么要对着镜子，这种事他又不是不知道，用得着公开处刑嘛…

放开了玉茎，白蛇的双手将两片肥阴唇撑开到最大幅度，尽数射入不久的浊液如溪流奔涌而出。“喏，你自己好好瞧，这肉感，这尺寸，才被肏了几年，你有多淫乱不用我多说了吧。”说着还弹了弹玉茎弄得フジオ抖三抖。随后按上青年涨得发酸的小腹，弄得嫩逼口白浊如泉涌：“还有这肚子，跟一个多月的孕妇也没啥区别，之前说过会全给你，我可没有食言哦，あるじ可否满意呢呵呵呵……”ザンゲツ欢愉的笑声回荡着。

青年只是斜着目光不说话，百分之百肯定自己烧得赧红的脸对方也一览无余。心理愈加愤恨，难道都是我的错？把我变成这样的不就是你这条坏蛇！控制后颈的手转而牵着自己转过脖子。依旧是令人沉醉的深吻，但跟平日似乎有些不同，衔取唇瓣的幅度，蛇舌按压口腔的力度……唇齿纠缠，フジオ感受到了对方抚慰的情感……混蛋！打算每次靠这个蒙混过关吗？他开始挣扎。

“小傻瓜，我没想要欺负你……我可是每次都想抱你想的不得了。”被圈在对方怀里唇贴着唇的灰发青年心中一凛。“因为我想要你，所以你该承认‘你也想要我’了吧。相性完美的对象这么久就碰到你一个。唉，要没了你我可能得自宫了。丝毫不夸张，天天想着你肏平庸的肉块——太悲哀了我还是一了百了吧。”

ザンゲツ语气平淡。フジオ心中却是七上八下。他本想斥责这条蛇脑子里只有战斗和做爱，可自己很久以前被嫖客们当作畸形讥笑的身体，现在却能够把对方完全栓死的事实让他兴奋地内心战栗，不由得开始划拉手边的蛇脊背。

转过神来，发现琥珀色蛇瞳盯了自己好一会，青年缩回了手，惯例埋首进对方颈窝，他还无法学会让那些淫荡的话脱口而出，文明人怎么能跟这条原始社会活过来的蛇同流合污呢……

“没错……”ザンゲツ蛊惑而悠然的窃窃私语飘入耳中：“我只会跟你一人交合呢，フジオちゃん……你觉得我是条会说话的蛇，现在这条蛇想和你交尾，想把你肚子射得饱饱的，想让你生下他的孩子呢……你不喜欢么……”

呜噫噫！フジオ进一步往对方怀里缩，泪珠划过脸颊掉落，心中哀鸣，如此直白的淫语激得穴口不住开合，背后的深意更令他无所适从，需要他人、被他人需要甚至结婚生子，自从知晓家族的诅咒，意识到自己身体的畸形后，他就从来没敢期待过这种“普通人的生活”。话说到这份，灰发青年觉得自己已经无处可逃了。

但是他还是说不出。

仿佛话一出口，这幸福就会如谶语般飞走。

不管是父母还是其他形形色色的人，残忍地抛弃他，被他残忍地抛弃，这样的事从来没有结束过。想改变一切只能彻底解决ninja之祖对自己家族的诅咒，可是这条路太漫长，也太累了，他们二人可能都无法话到最后。

——为什么ザンゲツ现在不是不会死的神呢？

——是神可能就不会爱自己了。

跟自己相爱的家伙绝对是个混蛋，为什么要让他看到希望，为什么要让他理解幸福。自己踏上的本就是一条可能没有明天的不归路。

像机器那样谋划着复仇的自己，明明不该变回人类的。

为什么会变成这样？

“嗳，嗳，”怀里又是一个崩溃着抽泣的人之子，彻底倾泻完存货，之前还处于贤者模式的白蛇大梦初醒。第一反应就是自己闯了祸：“噫……都是我不好，呐，フジオちゃん，对不起哦。都是我太性急了，我不该逼你的，”看到怀中人咳嗽着摇头，ザンゲツ皱眉，“好了，好了，”他轻车熟路地拍打着对方的脊背，这种事他已经做了无数次。“你是不是又想到那个弱智偷窥狂——”

被猛地推了一把，满头问号的白蛇眼前是青年愤怒而痛苦的瞪视：“连real ninja都战胜不了的家伙还有什么资格说？你能救得了我吗？这样下去……我迟早会……”全身脱力只能依靠着落地镜的フジオ绝望地捂住脸。感觉到手腕被攥紧，想挣脱却做不到。唇齿被剥夺，冰凉的液体再次口对口灌下，不同的是这次突然觉得好困……ザンゲツ……

青年在心中呼唤的对象此刻抱着被强制睡眠的躯体只有叹气。真是虎落平阳被犬欺啊，他还真没法反驳，从神之位上跌落的自己还真就是什么都做不到，谁让这里是负极性世界，这里的gaia也不认他这个异界来客。看着身心均被反复折腾，如今呼吸终于渐渐舒缓的フジオ，白蛇一边为二人做彻底的清洗，一边思考。

只想着随便爽快战死的自己，原本觉得为这孩子的目标而死就可以了，然而告白后再看，已经行不通了呢，青年对自己的依恋已经到了十分可怕的程度，死掉绝对是禁止事项。然而自己却赶不上这个世界的顶级战力，任谁被削弱到只剩下百分之十的力量都做不到吧，还真是时运不济啊……只能努努力活下去了，实在要死的话……不行，果然还是要琢磨一条作弊的道路或者安置好怀抱里这个可爱的人之子呢。

维护好糜烂的女穴，他把他最珍贵的宝贝清洗干净用柔软的被褥裹起来，ザンゲツ也很困了，醒来再承受フジオ的怨念，再想办法吧。不像只有不到五十年生命的稚嫩人类，九千三百多岁的前神明内心中还是比较平静的。

作者的话

*尚在二人的未来还不明朗的时代，因而令人惴惴不安

*第二天青年就道歉了，前一天的情绪实在是异常。前神明表示都是某个乐色的影响不能怪灰发青年。

*不久后前神明就被杀了(○･д･)ﾉ


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2050+年，白蛇重新复活登神后不久……

“‘迁宫’，唔呒，人类是这么称呼的，出云社甲子一度的大神事。为了重新翻修本殿，吾等的大神——大国主的处所，需要把神明本人请到临时的神社。唔……当初祖父大人的神体也是像现在一样安放在轿中进行迁座的祭事，真的是每次都不会缺席，毕竟休整行为本身就在加深当下与我们千万年前本貌的联系。在‘迁宫’中能获得更纯粹的力量，对我而言也同样适用呢——所以作为非神的你，为什么在这里？”

安坐在运行中的神轿内，神明.多伎都比古看着半埋首在自己颈前，仅仅裹着一件单薄着物的人类恋人，任其在暗中解开彼此衣物，不轻不重用一只手抚慰着那两根。蛇神眯起一只眼：“虽说半年没能照看你是我的错，不过昨晚才要过，这一天都不到你也太饥渴了吧。这里可是神的处所，不敬神小心吃苦头。”

フジオ痴迷地盯着二人逐渐勃起的阴茎，无论是完全张扬开，直指半空的暗色巨蛇，还是倚靠在一旁的小小肉棍，都从顶部冒出了细细的水流，腺液在胯部交汇。

手下依旧按压着两方马眼，他头也不抬地指示：“……神事的规矩，都是人类定的。要你回来的是我，所以ザンゲツ，现在就在这里抱我，这是命令。”放开那两根，一把扯开对方身上与自己相同款式的着物，他焦急地吻上蛇神的唇：“你分明早就知道才穿了这件。”

“嚯，呼呼呼。”闭着眼的灰发青年，隐约听见年长者的嘴角漏出笑声。对方一张口夺走了主导权，如同要把自己的舌都要全部吞下的吮吸，相碰发出微弱响声的齿，蹭过每个角落的舌……

“嗯嗯……”フジオ为口中的迷醉感而呻吟出声，他能够感觉到从目睹对方粗大冒液那刻就分泌起春水的宫腔开始吐出得更多了。轿子一颠一颠，穴口也开开合合。

“哦哦哦？！”有异物突然入侵发热的蜜穴，青年猛地瑟缩……是这条坏蛇的手指，远没有蛇阴茎粗的大小，慢慢地扣弄着穴内褶皱。“唔唔……”唇被放开，战栗着小号阴茎的身体被对方放倒，フジオ仰面朝天，呼吸不稳：“啊……嗯嗯好痒……嗯不要弄了……快插哦哦……”

他努力想缩紧按压内壁G点的手指，不过瘾，好想被更粗更长的大鸡巴填满啊……“呜哦哦哦哦哦！”迷迷糊糊想念粗长的青年一个激灵，猛烈吹出湿滑的蜜汁。狭小的空间顿时弥漫起淫靡的气息。

“呃……呃啊……呜呜呜……”被手指奸淫到高潮了……按在最里面好舒服……可还是好痒，而且射不出来好难受……雌穴绝顶后才发觉前端肉棍还硬着的フジオ，脑袋被二重欲望夹击，愈加混沌。

他急切地小声呼唤：“嗯啊ザンゲ……别玩哦哦前面……唔啊啊！！”手指抽出去了，花穴中空落落的感觉令欲望无法平息的肉壶再度蒸腾起热量。“啧啧……”蛇神的惊叹声吸引了青年的注意力。他努力睁开一只眼睛，看到对方举着手。

“你下面是水龙头嘛，这都是你的水。”说着还往地上蹭蹭，完全就是做给自己看的。四目相交，フジオ用手臂遮住眼睛，脸红了。真讨厌！他哪有那么多水，顶多，顶多是喷雾花洒……等等，为什么要跟着这混蛋蛇的节奏走啊！

还在脑中天人交战的青年，再一次被突然袭击。“诶啊啊……呜哦哦哦哦哦！”白花花的大腿反射性地夹紧腿间的蛇脑袋，可立刻被蛇神按住两腿压下到腰都翘起来。温柔的唇含住饱满的花穴，又长又软的东西进来了，明显是蛇类的长舌在阴道里翻卷。

“呜唔……哦嗯嗯……呜啊啊！ザンゲ……啊啊……”青年的身体律动起来，不断地抖动下体，同时手感饱满的臀部也往上抬，肉屄整个盖住对方的脸。持续溢出的浓稠汁液濡湿了ザンゲツ的口鼻，方便他用蛇舌舔舐这雌穴内的每个角落。

前有小肉棍临近绝顶，后有蛇神的唇如深度舌吻般与穴口纠缠，腹中的玉壶口也被分叉舌不断撩骚、拨弄、扣挖，被多重触感裹挟的フジオ不住地颤动着身躯，使子宫不间断地在对方嘴里泻入更多潮水。

“呜哇哇哇哦哦哦哦哦噢噢！”对方的动作逐渐开始激烈了起来，宛若要将灰发青年的嫩逼整个吞下一半将整个肥厚的阴唇含住，蛇舌则在穴道里反复来回搅动，如同快要渴死的旅人啜饮甘甜的泉水般激烈而疯狂，“嘬嘬”的淫荡吃穴声响彻狭窄的空间。

フジオ眼冒金星，双腿无力地滑下，手指不自觉地抓挠着地板，根本没有抚慰小玉茎的气力，被翻江倒海的快感和神轿颠簸带来的眩晕逼得临近窒息。

生理性的泪水点点落下，青年开始神志不清地哭泣：“呜……ザンゲ……呜呜呜——哈啊……”发觉一只手抓住了自己那根后，泣声立马转为舒怡的喟叹。低头嗦着女阴的ザンゲツ似乎是被这反应逗笑了。“哼哼哼……”生闷的笑声从穴中传出，对方喉间的热气激得逼中一紧，

“哦哦哦啊啊啊啊噢噢噢！”被蛇舌一口气深入宫腔中舔舐宫底的感觉令フジオ浮起腰大声浪叫，达到了双重绝顶。稍微回过神来，胸前一片潮湿，全是自己的东西。

蛇舌离开了，子宫方才释放了储存着的大量淫液，现在也在欢愉地溢着水……连肉刃都触碰不到的体内最深处，如今都被唯一的所爱之人碰过了……心中上浮的甜蜜感紧紧包围了フジオ，他缓缓闭上眼睛。

这边年长者顶着一脸肉穴蜜汁，抬头看了看脸上挂着幸福傻笑的青年，又低头盯着沾在蛇舌和自己唇上的蜜汁牵引出一条条黏稠细丝，再瞧瞧湿淋淋的肉穴，热烫的淫水顺着蜜穴蜿蜓的褶皱不停渗出。

鼻子里全是这淫娃咸腥的骚味，原本想让他自己品味下，这次还是算了。“刚才不是还嘴硬，舔舔就受不了？而且你拔丝得太厉害了。”他不紧不慢地强调以唤回青年的神志，顺便发动净化神力将自己脸上和淫娃胸前的液体祛除。

“才不是舔……那就是……喝……”闷闷的反驳声传来。

“马上再给你灌点进去。”蛇神边说着还一下下拍打持续开合呼吸的穴口，弄得フジオ又开始难耐地扭捏起腰肢，嘴里哼哼唧唧。

才把小妖精拉起来面对面，对方就黏黏糊糊抱上来蹭脸，还主动曲起一双长腿将自己的腰缠得死死的，感受着贴上自己硬挺的发烫阴唇微微颤动，ザンゲツ将硬到发疼的蛇头抵住肉逼口，一挺腰一插到底。

“呃啊啊阿……啊呜呜……”青年仰着身子喘息。年长者将这饱含性欲，满面春光的脸拉回来，二人再度交颈相吻。将对方的舌吞吃进口中又推回去搅动，舌头在两张口之间互相纠缠摩擦，啜饮彼此的津液……蛇神发觉出怀中人愈发明显的急迫，昨天，前天……自从自己回到这Kyoto城后，一直是这样。

这孩子，最近越来越频繁地诱惑自己，再也不在乎会不会被别人撞到，一点也没有之前的矜持。光用手用嘴还不够，非得要淦逼里喂了子宫才行，只喂一次还不高兴，立马垮下脸无底线地撒娇耍赖。

完全蜕化成渴精的魅魔了啊……ザンゲツ汗颜地思考，整整一根深埋穴中的蛇肉棒不断变换角度冲击宫口，使得潮湿滋润的阴道发出“滋忸扭”的淫靡水声。睾丸与阴唇完全贴合着，被一波波春水淋湿，几乎要挤进穴口。

“ザンゲツ……啊嗯，噢，动动啊，啊……”小妖精开始啃自己的脸了，贝齿在皮肤上轻轻摩擦，身体完全按捺不住，开始大幅度摇摆下体，不断套弄起深埋屄内的结实肉刃。“噢，噢，噢，噢……”口中漏出喘息，フジオ熟练摇摆着曲线姣好的腰肢，闭着眼就是一个已经哈鸡巴哈傻了的笑容。

蛇神不断吸吮玩弄怀中人的舌，同时不忘把这小妖精的腰使劲下压，自己也挺腰将粗硬蛇鸡巴深深插入对方的花穴尽头。龟头挤压着子宫口不停地磨蹭挑逗，将这张经常被迫咽下整个柱头饮精的小骚嘴一点点磨开。

“唔嗷嗷嗷嗷……”灰发青年颤抖地摇摆身体，玉壶口被蛇头一下一下钻开的感觉让他欲生欲死，不得不放开年长者的唇：“呜嘤……不要蹭哇啊……嗯……嗯……酸啊呜嗯……快淦我哦噢噢……”腰肢更加疯狂地来回摇晃，フジオ脸上浮现出将雄性完全俘获的淫靡微笑。

ザンゲツ这边倒是十分冷静，看着怀中人满布灰毛的阴阜和支楞不起来半低头的小号肉棍，随着自己胯下巨蛇的抽动而反复凸陷，肚子上也浮现整个粗壮蛇阴茎加速冲击的形状。他忍不住开始抚摸，脑中为小妖精的行为转变而啧啧称奇。

“ザン……ゲ……求你了……啊……嗯嗯难受哦……哦……”子宫口渴望强力的冲击却不得，肉体的折磨令灰发青年失去了之前欢快的表情，双眉微微皱在一起，泪水再次划下，他试图用花穴里的湿软内壁和娇嫩玉壶口不停地挤压套弄大鸡巴获取更多快感，但这远远不够。没动几下，他的内心显然已经被蛇神无动于衷的态度刺伤。

“呜呜……”看到眼前的钢色双瞳被泪水糊住，年长者才发现有点玩过头，连忙阻止道：“停，停，先别哭，你今天格外盛情难却我才有点好奇，不要想到奇怪的地方去。”脸贴在自己颈项掉泪的怀中人偏过头，扔来一个没什么威力的责怪眼神。

在对方侧颊印下一个饱含歉意的吻，ザンゲツ坐起身子挺直了腰，两手环抱起青年嫩白圆润的臀部，配合フジオ的摆腰挺快速上顶，一下一下将颀长的肉刃重重插入对方持续出水的阴道中。“呃啊！噢……噢噢！啊啊啊！唔哦啊啊！”

肉壶口颤抖地吞食柱头，青年又恢复之前不变的雌性模样。将蛇阴茎每一次都深深捅入青年的宫腔後，蛇神环住白花花的屁股来回旋转，使插进花心的龟头也钻拧起子宫壁来。

“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”在巨蛇加速狂抽猛插之下，花穴中的嫩肉激烈地蠕动收缩，将粗壮的柱身绞紧到极限，一股又一股蜜汁从子宫深处喷吐而出，不停的浇淋在宫内的龟头上，使年长者感受到强烈酥麻感。

“噢……噢……还要……啊别停哦哦……嗯……嗯……嗯…·…”终于被蛇根淦到高潮的フジオ脸上转悲为喜，下意识凑过来亲啄面前人的脸侧，甚至漏出了欢愉的嘤声，那软襦的声音令ザンゲツ也是脑中震荡，这分明是雌性才能发出的可爱娇声……

他能感觉到小妖精粉嫩的翘臀可劲了往下压，饱含淫液的肥逼紧夹自己的大肉棒蠕动着吸吮，子宫也像是痉挛一般吐出更多汁液，在肉浪中被翻滚出穴口……稍微有点想射精啊……但不行，一发而已，现在就交代的话怀里这宝贝又要难受地哭号。

“你真的是我的フジオちゃん？还是魅魔或者外星人变的？我的フジオちゃん怎么可能突然接受自己是女人了——”蛇神一只手按住无法掩饰欲望，又要亲过来的脸，另一只手掐住怀里雌兽疯狂摇晃求欢的腰。

像是发觉了半天都亲不上，灰发青年又开始蹭对方那熟悉得不能在熟悉的颈窝，下体也偷偷挣脱束缚继续摆弄腹中深埋的蛇鸡巴。

“啊嗯嗯……哦哦哦哦哦哦！”感受裹住自己硬挺的软肉上下抖动，穴口又一次溢出春水打湿二人的下体，年长者看着眼前多次自顾自夹紧体内阴茎，短时间自己玩到再次高潮的怀中人，心中依旧觉得神奇，这半年不见变化还真不是一半得大。 

炙热的蜜穴再次骚痒难耐，フジオ以ザンゲツ还在不断冲进自己子宫里的狰狞长蛇为轴心反复扭动腰肢，阴道中再度溢满屄水，甚至顺着蛇肉棒流了出来，最后沿着蛇神阴囊流淌到神轿地板上。

“ザン……ゲ…哦嗯嗯……”脸上洋溢着微笑的灰发青年伸出舌头索吻，这次年长者迎合了对方，四片唇交缠，怀中人上面的嘴也跟下面的一样主动，激烈地舔舐自己的口腔，追逐自己的舌，咽下二人的体液。

フジオ几进疯狂地扭摆腰肢，好让巨蛇在自己发烫难忍的阴道中插得更深，蜜穴里凹凸不平的肉褶更扎紧了对方的大鸡巴，如同活物般张合的肉壁挤压着整支涨大的蛇阴茎。“ザンゲ…ザンゲツ…噢噢…啊嗯…射啊嗯…啊…哦哦哦…唔嗯…”

从来都是主宰着二人性事的ザンゲツ，第一次体会到了被对方侍奉的感觉，主动的フジオちゃん差不多彻底变成只会渴求自己胯下巨物和子种汁的雌性了。虽然原因不明，但这孩子很喜欢这样那自己只能满足他。

“虽然不懂你怎么突然就很高兴的样子，”年长者双手环抱住青年的腰，“接下来我来吧，你也休息会。”原本插紧了花穴的巨根也跟着抽出了，顿时穴内的蜜汁像决提似的涌出肉屄口，大量的汁液直接泼到了神轿地板上。

“呜呜……别拔……”被放倒在地面的灰发青年嘴角一塌，声音微弱，持续地扭腰和连续高潮确实消耗了他大量体力。ザンゲツ将已经硬到发痛的巨蛇和膨大到极限的蛇头抚上了肉逼反复摩擦，两片还在溢水的肥阴唇自动张嘴吸吮起来。

瞅着对方看到自己这物什后脸上由不快到傻笑的模样，蛇神摇头，也笑了：“割下来送你算了，我回老家，你有东西用，岂不美哉？”

对方的回复是啊呜一口啃上支在头侧的蛇小臂。“哈哈哈，小傻瓜，一点杀伤力都没有。”年长者抓着フジオ的双脚向两侧扯成一条直线，然後巨体下压，挺起硬如铁的硕大阴茎，将馋子宫馋得持续漏液的蛇头对准身下人的肥肉逼，亳不留情地猛力一钻，“滋！”的一声，整根冲入肉穴。

“嗯啊啊！哈啊！哦哦……”松了嘴的灰发青年被凶猛巨蛇顶弄得连连仰头浪叫，蛇神能感觉到穴内肉壁炽热得像要融化一般，湿润的穴肉紧紧包裹住蛇阴茎蠕动，激得整个大肉棒青筋暴突。年长者正欲呯呯淦穴，身下的小妖精却说话了。

“昂嗯……唔哦哦哦……不要再……”盯着支吾的身下人，ザンゲツ伏低身，挑着眉开始前后挺腰，一整根伟岸的蛇肉棒开始大力肏淦淫欲满载的女穴。“呜哦哦！？哈啊！嗯啊啊啊……”

眼前是フジオ面色潮红、双眼微启，粉唇半开的勾人模样，同时屁股也使劲的往上撅起吸纳自己的强壮巨屌，于是蛇神更努力地上下振腰，每次都将坚硬肉刃直捅到底，让蛇头插入花穴尽头那反复开合的肉壶口中。已经被扩到足够大的柔嫩小嘴，每次都为龟头做着深喉，若不是年长者只有一发的量估计早已爆射而出。

“……天上那个………杀不死我……人类……杀不死地球……一样的。”ザンゲツ一直不习惯在疯狂加速淦这魅魔女穴的时候多说话，果然光维持语气就很困难了，为了说一句话他差点直接泄出去，可那一句“不要”让他很是担心身下人的心理状态。

一语言毕，蛇神寻思也差不多了，壮硕的身躯开始在灰发青年精瘦的肉体上加速起伏，没等他动几下。“……不……”フジオ的胳臂突然缠紧了自己的脖子，年长者不得不停下来让还突在子宫里的柱头和宫壁多唧唧我我一阵，囊袋抖动，可现在还不行。

“……嗯……随便了噢噢噢……只要……啊哦……哦哦不要嗯……嗯……离开……”

青年被下体的高热舒爽弄得一脸的红晕和痴傻，在自己耳边喘息的一张嘴连完整的句子都无法组织，但蛇神立即理解了。“我没有！除了半年前……我哪有过？”他下意识反驳，不再忍耐，压住白肉臀狠狠顶弄，将自己又粗又长的蛇肉棒直接钉入嫩逼的最深处。

“哇啊啊！哦啊！呜呃呃！哦啊……”红光满面、眼神迷离的フジオ更大声的淫叫。疯狂地挤兑下体内反复进出的巨大活物，被入侵过无数次的蜜壶口一边把一团团淫汁呕在柱头上，一边咬着柱头就往里吸。

被高烫穴道突然完全捆束紧了胯下长蛇的年长者，感到青年内壁软肉的紧缩蠢动，性器黏膜紧致贴合一起战栗。含紧了柱头的贪婪宫口，如同咀嚼般吞吐着蛇头和淫水。

巨大的快感冲击着ザンゲツ的模拟神经末梢，挺直了腰压紧身下的雌性，一瞬间大股大股的黏稠精液从蛇头喷薄而出，大鸡巴深深插入フジオ的阴道里，年长者将滚烫的神明精液全部射进青年的子宫深处，而身下人也被高热蛇精烫得四肢颤动个不停，达到了第五次高潮。

“哈嗯！啊嗯！哦哦哦！呜哦哦啊啊啊啊啊啊！”フジオ狂乱地哭叫，生理性的泪水从眼角跌落，肥逼里的嫩肉不停地剧烈收缩痉挛，宫腔更是拼命吸吮着蛇神持续出精的龟头，试图将马眼最内里的灼热都吸食得干干净净。

死死地抱紧年长者宽阔的项背，青年颀长的双腿也缠紧了对方的腰。玉壶内狂泄出丰厚的淫水冲刷着伸进腔内的巨蛇，刺激得身上人在其中射入更多。

“呜呜……”一只手下意识摸索着身上人后颈短短的卷发，フジオ喃喃道：“……啊……啊……你不是……嗯……加热……”

“……现在可以了，喜欢这个温度？”“……”“大部分失活了倒是……要把你肚子淦大非得是恒温动物不可。”听罢灰发青年还是脸红了。

发觉对方腹中被输送着灼热精液的同时手下却还不安分，ザンゲツ询问道：“……怎么？喜欢以前长——”

“……都喜欢……”フジオ似乎是被小腹升腾起的热量弄得很舒服，心满意足的浅笑在颊间绽开，随后捉住眼前喋喋不休的蛇唇。

亲密舌吻后，彻底射空的蛇根抽离深深恋慕着的子宫和穴道，肉穴里流出了大量的液体，“哗啦、哗啦”从灰发青年的嫩屄口流到神轿地板上。

“你想装着一肚子水过完一个下午也不是不行。”蛇神出言提醒支起了上半身，脸红红看着自己给他摁腹部的フジオ。待白精流尽，他把四周二人交媾过的痕迹全部清除，“好了，收拾收拾我解开屏障，仪式快开始了。”

躺着的人儿撇过头不看他，伸直了两只胳臂。“呀嘞嘞，你是哪家的大小姐？穿衣服都要人伺候啊。”说归说，年长者还是拿起葱色长襦袢。才给这坐不起来的小妖精套上只袖子，就被一口咬上肩，力道不大。

“莓禁……”青年口齿不清。

“你可真没良心，昨天晚上差不多都全喂给你了，这才十几个小时还想要多少次啊？刚才被你榨得我可是一滴都毋了。”被轻轻握住脖子，这坏小孩总算松口。“你自己也有那玩意，你完全可以自己——疼疼疼！”

脖子又被叼住，不过立马松开了。“……我不会跟其他任何人做，你必须负责。”フジオ双臂环住ザンゲツ的身躯，完全是耍赖的表情。

哐当一声，轿子突然落了地。轿外传来嘈杂的人声，青年明显被惊得一抖。年长者本想骂抬轿的手下ninja一点也不懂尊重神，看到这幕笑了起来，控制住在自己背腹开始乱掐的手，他侧着头亲吻对方的眼睑：“噢！你说了算，快点好好穿衣服。”

终于把襦袢给怀里人套好，拉着对方的前襟，蛇神试图找寻着物和半幅带，才拾起丢在角落里的带子，小妖精已经乘机躺倒在自己大腿上，脸颊半贴着蛇神肌肉紧实的腹侧，只能看到一只钢色眼瞳褪去了大半情欲，安静地望过来。

“你真是越来越懒……”左手抚上フジオ灰色的发，ザンゲツ的声音接近喃喃自语。此刻外面穿来了音乐声，迁宫的祭祀仪式开始。

听着熟悉的神乐，手里摩挲着暗色的发丝，蛇神的思绪飘回千百年前，上次经历这种仪式，自己还在假寐，还是单独一个人，还不知道自己在“神离”后还能活多久……现在已经算是“抱得美人归”了吧。误打误撞来到另一个异世界，和人类成为恋人，在这个世界死去，又在这里重新成为神祇，怎么想都是离奇的经历。

フジオ・カタクラ……在自己所走过的千万万的时间、历史，结识过千万万的史前灵长、人类中，他只和这一个异世界的人类绑定在一起——甚至在“神祇复活”这一层关系前，他们已经是密不可分。

对人类抱有爱情，作为与盖亚融合的种族，况且是信奉武力的自己，这理应是最不可能发生的事……果然还是被这人类的时代改变太多了吗？年长者眯起蛇瞳看向青年隐藏在长襦袢中白净的长腿，以及被拢在对方双手相叠掌心中自己的右手。

把视线放回到一直在观察自己的钢色瞳，这孩子现在也是在笑着，明亮的笑容，因为能和恋人在一起而满足的笑容。“随便”、“不要离开”什么的……自己一回来怎么就不用怕胜·万松了，对方的这层逻辑他白蛇神暂且毫无头绪。

不怕意味着实力，实力需要战斗，战斗可能会死，ザンゲツ不认为一向谨慎的フジオ会随便相信口头承诺……果然还是因为最近太懈怠了吗？算了，他能摆脱心理压力反而是好事。

……这条蛇又不知道在想什么。一直盯着对方琥珀色蛇瞳的フジオ淡淡地思考。ザンゲツ在抱自己的时候注意力一直都不是全然在做爱本身之上。当然在被告知“想的都是你的事哦”以后青年就不再不满了。

虽然今天确实有一点点不愉快，但之后很开心所以还好。其他人做的时候也是这样吗？还是说肏屄的都这样？反正两个性器官都能迎来快感的フジオ本人并没有那个闲暇去想别的。

等等，这条蛇这个审视自己的样子，果然还是因为他不是人所以行为异常么……音乐声还在继续，灰发青年蹭着抚摸自己头顶的大手，习惯性地闭眼犯困，他懒得管原因了，既然ザンゲツ总会让他满足那就这样吧。

以前为了把收拾的事扔给对方他一直选择被上完就睡，现在想想自己是不是也应该考虑对方呢？可还是好麻烦，フジオ放开蛇右手，枕着对方大腿翻个身，虽然对方已经是神什么的，很厉害，但很厉害就不能继续伺候自己了嘛？反正这条蛇对自己从来没有说过一个不字。

不过青年也决定不再坚持没意义的自尊，自从自己也能说出那三个字后，各种用来掩饰的训斥，躲藏等都已不再需要了。只要撒娇ザンゲツ就会让自己更舒服，直白一点点对方也会更喜欢吧……フジオ这么笃定，思绪却渐渐停滞了……

“哦呀，还真是辛苦。”将着物摊开作薄摊为灰发青年盖上，蛇神净化了狭小空间内性交过的淫靡氛围。这孩子短短一个多小时里去了五次，果然需要休息呢……等祭祀仪式一结束就悄悄回卧室吧。

作者的话

写H，好累啊！

按照写作难易程度来说，个人观点应当是正剧＞H=良识＞相处＞设定……但是H绕不开那两器官，要怎么不靠道具整出花活，好难。

所以这篇更不更也随缘……之后大可能掉落的是省略H的大纲文。


End file.
